Bound Until Death
Overview *'Prerequisite:' The Silence Has Been Broken *'Quest Giver: ' Astrid *'Reward:' Summon Spectral Assassin *'Bonus Reward: '''1000-1500 Background You must journey to the Temple of the Divines in Solitude, attend the public wedding reception of Vittoria Vici and Asgeir Snow-Shod, and kill the bride. You will receive a bonus if you kill Vici as she addresses the crowd. Walkthrough Travel to Solitude, then walk over to Temple of Divines. In front of the temple there'll be a group of people gathered. In two chairs standing opposite of the temple door the bride and groom will be sitting. Talk to the bride to start the event. After you have spoken to her, you may enter the temple. Take the first stairs on the right, walk upstairs and then out the door which should be on your right. You will now end up on top of the roof. If you look down to your right, you will see the crowd you were standing in the middle of only a minute ago. Walk towards the gargoyle standing over the balcony. After about thirty seconds, the bride and groom will get up from their chairs and enter a door. This door will lead them to the balcony that you are hopefully standing over. When the bride starts speaking, push the loose gargoyle while in sneak. This will give you the bonus. Note that all the guests and the groom will now be hostile. However, you will not be given a bounty. Gabriella tells you that she has taken the liberty of scouting the area and even leaves you an enchanted elven bow, elven arrows, and a potion of true shot on the balcony across from where the bride delivers her speech. You have a clear shot from this point but you will be discovered immediately after the shot and be pursued by the guards. The Argonian Veezara will now appear and tell you that Astrid sent him to assist you. He will take care of the crowd allowing you to slip away. You should not attempt to fight the crowd, as killing some of them will give you a bounty. The guards won't assist you nor attack you. Travel back to Astrid to finish the quest. '''Bug:' It is possible that, no matter how you kill Vittoria, you will not receive the bonus. (Confirmed on Xbox 360, PS3, and PC versions.) It is possible that when killing the bride it says you have 1000 bounty but it is not true. (Xbox, also confirmed on the PS3) Achieving the Bonus It is also possible to simply sneak behind the bride and kill her as she speaks. This will always result in receiving the bonus. There is a bug on XBOX 360 that causes Vittoria to disappear from the balcony as soon as you enter the temple to find the gargoyle. She will appear back on the throne next to her husband. Note There are instances where after the public killing, your follower is involved in fighting off huge numbers of guards while you are trying to run away. After fast travelling and successfully escaping, you may find your follower missing (PC), meaning the follower may be dead. One way to prevent this is to send your follower away before killing the bride. Then after successfully escaping fast travel back to the first meeting location of the follower and recruit them again. Bug: After killing Vitoria, you can not fast travel even after running for a long distance. (Xbox 360, PC, PS3) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Quests